She Belonged To Him
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: He loved her. God he loved her but he could not have her. She belonged to his brother. But she was his in the first place. Rating: T. Killian Jones/Oc/Liam Jones.
1. Chapter 1

**She Belonged To Him**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Killian Jones/ OC/ Liam Jones**

**Summary: He loved her. God he loved her but he could not have her. She belonged to his brother. But she was his in the first place.**

**A/N: OK! I dreamt this story and I had to write it down before I forgot it. A two chapter story!**

* * *

They had been best friends all through childhood and then eventually sweethearts. _"I'm going to marry you one day, __Beatrice."_ He had said to her once. He was only 14, when he admitted it, and she was 13. He believed they were going to be together but neither of them knew, their fathers were in negotiations. Within four years, Beatrice was married into the Jones family but not to Killian. But to his older brother; Liam. His heart broke as he stood as best man for his brother and watched the woman he loved being taken away from him.

The torture continued for Killian. She followed her husband on every voyage and he had to be with them both. The only comfort was that she seemed happy in her marriage to Liam. They both did. He thought they were.

Beatrice was keeping herself busy in the Captain's cabin as Liam had gone to the King. "Are you sure you want to come with us? You know the dangers." He asked her, watching her move from the trunk to the wardrobe.

"I do." She nodded as she unpacked her trunk and Liam's trunk. "Liam thinks it will not be very dangerous." She gave him a small smile as she put away her dress.

Killian stood in the doorway. "I don't think you should." His eyes flickered to her stomach, thinking she may have a child. It was the eighth year into her marriage to Liam. Surely there would be a child soon.

"I want to." She blushed lightly, avoiding his eyes. "Liam asked me to come." She closed the empty trunk.

"You could have said no." He stepped into the room and helped her to move the trunk to the foot of the Captain's bed.

She gave a heavy sigh and looked up at him. Her heart seemed to stop when she found herself looking into his blue eyes. She was lost. Beatrice always loved his blue eyes. "Killian," breathing his name as they both slowly stood up, moving around from the trunk. "I came because of you." He gave her no answer and kissed her hard on the lips. "I still love you." She whispered when he pulled away from her, his hand cupped her cheek and his other hand on her waist. Her hands gripped the collar of his jacket. "I go everywhere with Liam, just to be with you."

"Oh Bea." He kissed her once again, pulling her against him. "I never stopped loving you. I couldn't."

She pulled away from him and sat on the trunk. It was big enough for them both and he sat next to her. Beatrice reached over and held his hand. "I wish my father had let us be together. I overheard him talking to your father about a marriage for me. I thought it was for us. I wish it was us."

"Is my brother hurting you?" He asked protectively.

"No." She chuckled and shook her head. "No. Your brother is wonderful but he's not you. Liam is quite a bit older than me. We have nothing in common. He is an attentive husband but this marriage is for convenience rather than love." Tears built up in her eyes. "I wish it was you. Never stopped loving you."

Killian kissed her once again. "We shouldn't be doing this." Her hands were gripping his shoulders and his hand on her neck, stroking her soft skin. They had kissed when they were younger but this was different. They knew it was wrong but they both needed to admit their true feelings. When Beatrice came on the first voyage, they avoided each other. "We shouldn't do this." He pulled away and stood up. "You are my brother's wife."

"I know." She wept. This was too much for her. "Please go. I can't do this." Her fingers played with the hem of her sleeve of her green dress. She did not even look at him as he left the room. She sat there until her husband came into the cabin, demanding that she come to the deck and see what was going to happen next. On deck, she avoided looking at Killian. She felt extremely guilty. If she looked at him, she would probably give the secret away. She stood next to her husband as close as she could. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see, my little wife." He gave her a smile but was cut off by the sound of cannon fire. "Stay close." Wrapping his arm around her. Her heart pounding in fear and excitement when the extra sail was produced and the ship was pulled into the air.

"This is incredible." She laughed and pulled away from him. She rushed to the side to look down at the sea below. "Where are we going?"

Killian stepped beside her. "That is a mystery. I wonder if the Captain will let us know."

Beatrice gave him a small smile but quickly looked away. She felt incredibly guilty for kissing him. Now her husband was nearby, she felt like he knew. "I don't mind not knowing. That's the excitement." She turned back to Killian, and found him smiling at her.

* * *

"Killian, I will take a few men ashore and we will return with fresh supplies." Liam spoke to his younger brother. "Stay here with Beatrice." He smiled at his wife, who was sitting on a chair, watching them both. "We will be an hour or two hours maximum."

Beatrice stood up and helped him with his coat; buttoning up the front. "Don't be too long." She lightly kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her and pushed a curl of her blonde hair behind her ear before kissing her lightly on the lips. "I won't." He and Killian left the cabin together, leaving Beatrice alone. She watched them leave, her hands clasped in front of her pale green dress. She did this when she was nervous and worried.

Only ten minutes later, Killian returned. He gave her no time to speak. His lips descended on hers and pulled her close. "He's gone." He gave her a broad smile as she giggled softly. "You look so beautiful." He cupped her cheeks in his large hands. "I know we shouldn't do this. But I love you with my heart. I should have fought for you."

"I know. I was being the obedient daughter." She smiled a little and rested her hands on his waist. "Close the door," she whispered. He moved to the door and quietly closed it. Her fingers touched her lips, remembering his kiss. Liam had never made her feel like that. It felt like her lips were still tingling from the memory of Killian's lips. They had kissed when they were younger but nothing like this. She raised her gaze to see him slowly moving back towards her.

He did not kiss her. He just cupped her cheeks, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "Oh my darling Bea."

Her small fingers began to unbutton his lieutenant jacket. Starting at the bottom, making her way to the top. "Killian." She pushed his jacket from his shoulders and they both let it fall to the floor. "Come to the bed." Her tongue darting out and licking her lips. She pulled his shirt to try and bring him to the bed.

He did not move. "Are you sure? Once this happens, there is no turning back."

"I don't care." She urged him to the bed by pulling him by the collar. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Please, help me feel that love once again." He did not say another word. He did not need to say another word. He lifted her into his arms and gently placed her onto the bed.

* * *

His rough calloused fingers stroked her smooth back. The movement of his fingers caused her to have goosebumps. "We should dress. Liam will be back soon." He kissed the top of her golden head. "He can never know about us."

"I know." She murmured, her soft fingers caressing his chest, feeling the soft hairs beneath her fingertips. Beatrice sat up and moved away from him. Dressing with her back to him. Embarrassment ran through her. "What will we do if he ever finds out?"

"Runaway together." He climbed out of the bed and also began redressing. "Go somewhere and be alone."

She looked over her shoulder as she tied the laces of her dress. "I'd like that. But not yet. Only if he finds out."

Killian gave an exasperated sigh. "I wish we didn't have to hide." He finished dressing and helped her with her ties. "Why haven't you and Liam had any children?"

"We've tried but nothing." She turned to face him. "I don't love your brother like I love you but he will make an excellent father. I want that for him. I believe I cannot give him that." Her eyes lowering to the floor. "I think it's my fault."

He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. "Please. Don't blame yourself, my love. I know we are committing a terrible sin by having this affair. But you and my brother will be amazing parents."

Beatrice gave a small sob into his chest. "Don't say that. I know we won't. I don't want to be a mother though. I prefer being on the sea with you and Liam." She sighed heavily and smiled slightly. "If I were a man, I'd be a sailor or pirate." She spoke with her cheek against his chest, her arms tight around him.

"I can see you being a pirate." His arms tight around her. "Terrorising the seas."

She gave a small laugh. "Captain Beatrice. The most feared woman of the seas."

* * *

"What happened to you, Liam?" His wife asked him when he and Killian finally returned from their own private trip onto the island. Her husband had barely said two words to her when the two brothers had returned.

He did up the buttons to his shirt in silence. It was only him and Beatrice in the cabin. Killian was out giving orders to return home. "I know about you and him." Completely ignoring her question.

She froze in place. "I... I..."

"Save it." He spat out in annoyance. "I know you loved him before me." Liam turned around to face her. He was angry with her. "When we return home, we can talk to my lawyers about a divorce. You can go back to your family."

"No." She shook her head. Beatrice knew that divorce was not something that was taken lightly in society. "Please no." She close behind him. "It was a moment of weakness. It will never happen again. I promise." Tears fell down her cheeks. "I beg you. I'll do anything. I will stay at home and never come aboard this ship again. I will never see him again. I promise." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him. "Please Liam. I promise I will never see him again once we reach dry land."

Liam looked down at her. He loved her but not as much as Killian did. He only married her because his father told him to. Beatrice was rich and brought a large dowry. He married her for money but fell in love with her. "Fine. We'll return home and you will stay at our home. You will never see Killian again once we have left this ship."

She nodded against his chest and welcomed his warm arms. "I promise." Her heart was broken. To save her dignity, she had to not see the man she truly loved ever again. "Thank you." She spoke softly. It was going to be painful but she did it to save Killian and her own marriage. He kissed the top of her head.

"How are you feeling?" Killian knocked on the door reluctantly. Not really wanting to disturb them both.

The two of them stepped apart and Liam continued dressing. "Ship shape." He avoided looking at either Beatrice or Killian. "Beatrice. Leave us for a moment."

"Of course." She stepped out of the room, her eyes avoiding Killian. She wanted to look at him. Lord, she wanted to.

Liam waited until she was gone. "Killian. I should have listened to you." Turning to face his younger brother. Anger boiled inside him but it was suppressed by the knowledge that Killian had been right about the boy and his warnings.

"Ah!" He waved his hand and stood up straight. "I'm just glad you survived." He stepped forward. He noticed his brother's distance from him. Liam knew. He knew about him and Beatrice. That's why she could not look at him. "What now brother?" Hoping to steer him completely away from the subject.

"We reveal our King's cowardice." He walked around the table.

"Well we know the truth." Killian gave his brother a slight smile.

"To fight battles with unholy weapons is as you say, bad form." Liam stared at his brother. He could not bring himself to say that he knew the truth about the affair. He couldn't. Once Beatrice was back in their home and away from Killian.

Killian chuckled and helped his brother to tidy his appearance. "I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, brother."

"All hands brace for landing!" A voice shouted from above them. The two of them braced themselves by holding onto the roof of the cabin. "Land ho!"

Killian moved to the window and took in the view. "What you say Liam? Do you want some company when you report to the admiralty?" He turned to see his brother collapsing to the floor, groaning in pain. "Liam?" He rushed to his brother's side. "No. No!"

Having heard Killian's shout, Beatrice rushed in. Thinking the two of them were fighting about her. When she saw her husband on the floor with his brother holding him in his lap. "NO!" She screamed. "Liam!" She knelt opposite Killian, kneeling next to her husband. "No! No no no!"

"Look after her." He groaned, staring up at his younger brother. "It should have been you who married her. Not me." He looked over at his wife, her tears falling down her cheeks, fast. "I did love you in the end." He let out his last breath.

"No! Help!" Killian shouted as Beatrice pulled Liam from his arms, resting him on her lap. The two of them sobbed over the dead body of the Captain.

* * *

The captain was taken from them. He was taken to be prepared to be buried at sea. Killian left the cabin with his brother's body but Beatrice remained on her knees. When Killian returned a few moments later, she was still on the floor, rocking slightly. "Oh my darling Bea." He went to her side and held her tightly. "I'm here. I'm here."

"It's our fault. It's all our fault. We should never have started the affair." She pulled away from him and stood up. "It's our fault."

Killian stood up and held her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Stop it! Stop it, Bea. It's not our fault. Liam didn't listen to a warning. He thought the King was right and that cost him his life. Not us." He pulled her into his chest and cradled her in his arms. "Come. We have to let him go."

"I can't." She whispered and tried to pull away from him. "I can't do it." Beatrice tried to pull away from him but he held her tighter. "Let me go! Please let me go!" She pushed against him more. Her hands balled into fists as she tried punching him to get away from him.

"I'm never letting you go. I promised to look after you." His arms locked around her as she kept trying to fight him.

"He knew about us! He knew!" She tried to punch him in the chest but she was locked against him. His strong arms held tight onto her. "How did he know? It happened once and he knew!" She gave up fighting. She was too exhausted.

He kissed the top of her head as he held her much more gently. "I don't know. Right now, we don't have to worry about that. We have to bury my brother." He kissed her once more. "Now, come." Killian stepped back and held his hand out to her. "You have to be there."

She wiped her eyes and rested her hand in his. "Yes." She gave him a small smile.

* * *

Killian led her out onto the deck. The sailors bowed the heads to them as Killian led them to the deck. They were ready to bury Liam at sea. She looked down at the wrapped body of her husband and gave a small sob. They had been together eight years. She grew to love him and it was hard to remember a bad time with him. There was no bad times with him. Beatrice stood staring at the body and watched as the men tipped the plank and Liam's body disappeared over the side. She wanted to reach over and hold Killian's hand. But it was not proper. The men would frown upon it.

The bosun stepped forward and held out Liam's satchel to Killian. "This belongs to you now." Holding the satchel out. "Captain."

Killian took it from him, his eyes looking over at Beatrice, who gave him a small nod. He looked down at the satchel. "You will never leave my side, brother." He looked up at the men and raised his voice. "We are sworn to serve the King and the realm. They sent us to retrieve an unthinkable poison. One that killed our dear Captain." He took a torch and moved down the ship to the sail. "Never again shall anyone set sail to that cursed land." He put the flame to the feathered sail, setting it alight. "And never again shall we take such orders. Serving the King, fighting his wars. That is the way of dishonour. And all you who disagree flee now or walk the bloody plank. For those who stay will be free men and I will be your captain."

"Yes! Aye!" The men shouted as they listened to his rousing speech. All of them transfixed on his words. They knew that he was right.

"We'll sail under the crimson flag and we'll give our enemies no quarter. We'll take what we please and we'll leave by our own rules. That is the best form of all. Our kingdom is corrupt and immoral. They took my brother from me and now, I'm gonna take everything they've got." His eyes flickered over to Beatrice, who smiling a little and nodding as he spoke. This gave him courage.

"Yes!" Shouted the men once again.

Killian stood tall and proud. "Starting with this ship!" He shouted. "Bring the paint from below!"

"Sir?" They asked in confusion.

"It's time we rename this vessel. We no longer sail as the 'Jewel of the Realm.' We now sail as the 'Jolly Roger.'"

The men cheered in agreement. "Yeah!"

He sheds his coat and throws it into the sea. "And when they come for us, I want them to know exactly what we are... Pirates! For at least among thieves, there is honour!" He shouted as the men shed their coats.

"Long live Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones!" The men chanted his name as they threw their coats into the sea.

Killian looked around the men, his men. He felt so proud. He looked around at them until his gaze fell on Beatrice. She looked so proud of him. She gave him a confident nod. When she turned away from him and returned below deck. He gave the position of his first mate to the bosun and gave his orders before he turned away and moved below deck. He needed to see her. "Bea?" He spoke softly as he entered the Captain's cabin.

She was sat on the window seat and looking out at the sea. "Yes?" She turned to face him.

He sat next to her and reached out to her hand, holding her hand gently. "Are you well?"

"Yes. I'm still in shock. It will be very strange from now on. I have no idea what to do now." She turned her hand and entwined their fingers together.

"I could do with another pirate." He smirked a little. The smile not reaching his eyes. He was still mourning the loss of his brother. "You said you wanted to be a pirate."

Beatrice laughed softly. "I did. Can I stay? I don't want to go back to my mother and father."

"Rebellious." He smiled. "Stay. I want you to stay." He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulled her hands from his grip. "But I can't do this just yet. My husband has just died. It would be wrong." She reached up and cupped his cheek. "Just wait for me." He nodded silently and turned to kiss the palm of her hand.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**She Belonged To Him**

For ten years, Killian Jones and his crew grew to become the strongest and the most feared pirates to sail the seven seas. His first mate was killed three years into their years as pirates. He did not promote any of his men. He promoted Beatrice. None of the men argued. Beatrice had become part of the crew. All the men loved her. She would do the men's work with no complaint. A year after Captain Liam's death, Beatrice moved into the arms of her late husband's brother. The men were told of their previous love and how she had to marry Liam Jones instead of Killian. They may be men but they found it a heart warming story.

"It's been ten years." She smiled, one late morning. Her fingers danced across his bare chest. She was draped over his naked body. The sheet covering only their legs.

He raised his head and placed his arm under his head. "It's been that long?" His fingers moving up and down her smooth back.

"Hmmm..." She hummed as she ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"Will you marry me?" He murmured as his lips brushed against her hair.

She stopped breathing. For nine years, she had waited to hear those words from him. Even longer actually. Beatrice sat up and looked down at him. "What?"

He reached up and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "I repeat. Will you marry me?"

She smiled and then laughed. "Yes. Yes." She lay on top of him and kissed him hard on the lips. "Yes. I have waited for so long to hear you ask me that." She kissed him once more. She could not help but smile as he held her tightly and turned them over. "Now, I have something to tell you. Killian..."

"CAPTAIN!" A voice shouted from above, stopping her from continuing on. "A ship approaches!"

"Hold that thought." Killian groaned and kissed her once more. "We're coming!" The two of them climbed out of bed and dressed. From the day Liam died and she became a pirate, Beatrice never wore a dress again. Killian leant her men's clothing until they were able to buy her some clothes on her own. Killian dressed all in black. She dressed in leather trousers, a white shirt with a belt around her waist and a long brown coat. "I love you in these clothes." He kissed her quickly before the two of them ran from the cabin and onto deck. "Another pirate," he said as he examined the ship through his telescope.

"Orders, Captain?" Beatrice asked him. Below deck, she called him by his name, but when in front of the crew, she always called him by his rank.

"Hoist the colours first. Get into positions."

"Positions!" Beatrice shouted, ordering the men. "Hoist the colours!" The men rushed around the ship. Some disappeared below to ready the cannons below. She looked up to the see their flag being hoisted up proudly. She stood next to Killian. Her long, golden hair was tied back and brought over her shoulder. The years on the sea had caused her hair to curl a lot more. "What do we do now?" She asked Killian as the other ship came to a stand still a mile away from them.

He said nothing. They watched as a long boat from the other ship was lowered into the waters. "Well, their captain is trustworthy. He's sending a boat." He counted the men as he looked through the telescope. "Only 7 men are coming." He watched as they rowed to the Jolly Roger. "Oh dear god." He had focused on one man.

"What is it?" She asked him, trying to see what he could see.

He lowered the telescope. "It's my father." He kept his eyes on the moving boat. "I suggest you go below." Killian looked down at her. "I may need to tell him about Liam. If he sees you here, it may anger him that you've stayed with me."

Beatrice shook her head. "No."

"Bea," whispering her name. "Please." He looked up as the longboat got closer.

"No." She shook her head. "He has to know the truth." She reached over and held his hand for a moment. "It's your ship. Your rules. He will have to obey them once he sets foot on the deck."

He laughed softly and kissed her cheek quickly. "Fine. My stubborn Bea."

"Only in bed." She giggled and followed him to the lower deck, just as the visiting men climbed onto the deck.

"Well well." The oldest of the men smirked. Beatrice knew that smirk anywhere. Killian had that smirk. This must be his father. "I see you have become a pirate." He stood a few feet away from Killian, who stood silently. "Stupid boy. You've earned yourself a bad reputation."

"Don't care. Did it for the right reasons." Killian sneered. "At least I don't abandon my family."

"I can see that." He looked behind Killian, where Beatrice stood. "I see you have kept your brother's wife." He stepped around Killian and stood in front of her. "Are you keeping his bed warm too?"

"Now now, Davy Jones." Beatrice grinned sweetly. "You're just jealous that your son has someone in his bed. While you will always be alone." She gave a small laugh. "Why are you here? Do you want some of your son's power? We heard you had been the powerful man on the seas but now Killian is."

"She's forward." He sneered down at her. "Only had my son marry you for your money."

"Which you don't have." Killian spoke up from behind him. "My fiancé is in charge of her wealth. As you know that I am a pirate then you must know that Liam is dead." His father did not speak. "It is because of Liam's death I am a pirate. I now ask you to leave or I shall be forced to fire upon your ship. You did not come here under parley. You came here on your own accord."

"I did. I just wanted to see if the rumours were true. A female pirate." He was still looking down at Beatrice, who was becoming uncomfortable with his stares. "You really are a stupid boy, Killian." He stepped away and moved to the edge.

Beatrice moved to Killian's side. Killian's hand was on the hilt of his sword. "Captain Jones, I will ask you to leave my ship or I will shoot your own ship."

"Stupid boy." He withdrew a pistol.

"No!" Beatrice screamed and placed herself in front of Killian just as Davy Jones pulled the trigger. The bullet embedding itself in her stomach.

"No! No! No!" Killian caught her as she began to collapse. "HOLD HIM!" He screamed at his men. "Hold them all!" His men held every man, who had come with Davy Jones. "Bea... Beatrice." He held her tightly, laying her on his lap. "No... No..."

She held her hand over her wound. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to die."

"But I don't want you to die!" He wept over her. He didn't care if his crew saw him cry. "Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. She could not speak any louder. "I should have told you..."

He frowned down at her. "What?"

Her lower lip trembled as she tried to speak. "We... We... We were... Going to have a baby."

"What?" He pressed his hand on top of her hand.

"I was going to tell you." Her voice breaking as she spoke. "Earlier. But the ship."

"No!" He shook his head in despair. "Oh Bea." He let out a loud sob as he bent down to kiss her. "I am so sorry. I should have protected you better."

"No." She gave a small, weak smile. "It's part of our life. We're pirates." Beatrice gave a cry and gripped his shirt. "I love you. I always did." She kept looking at him until she died in his arms; her eyes rolling into the back of her head and she let out one last breath.

Killian watched her as her life drained from her. "I love you too." He murmured as he kissed her forehead and then her lips. For a moment, he remained on the deck, cradling her in his arms. After a few moments, he stood up with her in his arms and carried her below deck. Carefully and gently, he lay her on their bed. A few men followed him below. "Stay with her, Wilkins."

"Yes Captain." He nodded and stood next to the bed, watching over Beatrice.

The Captain stormed through the ship and back on deck, to where his father was being held. He grabbed the older man and proceeded to beat him. He used his fists and his feet. "You bloody bastard!" He screamed at him. His father was a bloody pulp when Killian finally stopped. He grabbed his father by the collar. "You tore my heart out. I'll tear your heart out. Literally." He pulled his dagger from his boot and stabbed his father in the chest. He did not care that this man was pleading for his life. He killed Beatrice. He twisted his dagger. His father was dead. He didn't care. He started cutting at the dead man's chest and pulled out his heart. "Throw his body to the sea and fetch me a chest!" His anger was raging through his body. "Kill his crew!" His men slaughtered those who came on board the ship.

"A chest, Captain." A man stepped forward with an empty chest.

Kilian dumped the heart into the chest and locked it. "He stole my heart. I take his and throw it away." He took the chest of the pirate. He then threw the chest into the sea. "Fire at his ship. Give no quarter. Let there be no survivors." His anger was boiling but he needed to see to Beatrice. His darling Bea. He washed his hands clean and listened to the sound of his guns shooting at his father's ship. "Thank you Wilkins. You go. I'll stay with her."

"Yes Captain. I am sorry. Beatrice will be missed." He put his hand on Killian's shoulder. "Call for one of us when you need us."

"Go to your post, Wilkins. Take charge." He spoke as he kept his eyes on Beatrice's body. She looked like she was asleep. "You are the first mate now."

"Thank you sir." He left the cabin and ran to his post.

Killian stepped into the cabin and closed the door. He let out a sob. This was worse than Liam dying. He walked up to the bed and knelt next to her. Her hands were on her stomach. Wilkins had placed a coat over her stomach, to hide her wound and her hands were resting on top of the coat. "Oh Bea! Come back to me! Please come back to me!" He bent his head down and sobbed. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. "Why did you do that? You silly woman." He held her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'll bury you at sea. Like you said you wanted to be buried." He wiped his eyes but fresh tears replaced the old ones. "Oh a baby! We were having a baby?" He let out a loud sob. He stayed with her until the guns stopped firing.

"YES!" Loud cheers came from above them.

"Do you hear that?" He asked her. "We won. My father's ship has been defeated. We've beaten him, my love. You're avenged. You can rest now. You and our baby." He brought her hand to his lips and he kissed her cold fingers again. "Wilkins!" Shouted Killian.

"Sir?" The man was soon in the room.

"Prepare her for burial." Killian spoke softly and kissed her knuckles once more before he stood up. "I will see you in the afterlife, my love." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He pressed his hand on her stomach. "And our baby." He kissed her forehead once more. "Goodbye, my love." He stepped away and left the room. He looked back one more time and left. She looked so peaceful.

* * *

For the past ten years, he sent too many of his crew to the sea. Now, he was sending the love of his life to the depths. They all stood on the deck as they readied to send Beatrice to the sea. "Goodbye, my love." Killian spoke softly as she was sent to the sea. He took his flask from his pocket and downed the rum contents in one. He hated the stuff but he just wanted to feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. Now he did. "We will avenge Beatrice's death and we'll become the most feared pirates on the seven seas." They cheered him as he stared out at the seas. "I promise, Bea. I will be."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
